


Nasty Girl

by ficpucs



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Lesbian AU, aquaria is a stripper, smut i guess but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:44:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficpucs/pseuds/ficpucs
Summary: Brianna doesn’t normally go to strip clubs but when she gets dragged in by a gal pal (Monét) she is struck by one of the girls in particular.





	Nasty Girl

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @ficpucs
> 
> I might continue this if anyone wants to help me go ahead and message me because idk how I’m a terrible writer I just have lots of ideas 
> 
> also thanks @dizzymisssally for being a handy helper 
> 
> hope you like it

  
“Monet, this is Harlem. I don’t want to be surrounded by the kind of people that go to strip clubs here.”  
“Don’t worry cracks, we’ll have fun. You said you’re horny right?”  
“I told you I don’t like the word horny.”  
“Come on girl, you’ll have fun.”

  
-

  
The club reeks of crumpled money and panties. Red and blue hues stained the interior of the club. With its tattered seats and bad lighting, Brianna could only imagine the kind of dirty shenanigans that went on there. But the main event was what was past the alarming looking men in the audience. Three small stages with poles reaching up to the ceiling on each one. Only two of the stages were inhabited. The first girl stood in the middle, she wore a coral red bra and panty set, it didn’t look like anything a woman of the night would wear, just something Brianna could find in her underwear drawer. She did have a beautiful body, but nothing excited Brianna which moved her gaze to the girl dancing on the stage furthest to the left. Now this girl was _something_ , Brianna thought.

She had natural blonde hair and sharp features, although she had a much flatter chest than the other girl, she still shed beauty with her long, toned legs and arms, and her seductive features. “Monet, lets sit over here.” She gestured over to the seats near the sexy blonde. A new song started to play as the two settled into their seats and she took control of the music right from the first few beats of the song.

_That’s right, pleased to meet you, I still won’t tell you my name_

She used every part of the stage just like she used every part of her body. As dollars started to get raised up at her, she ventured into the audience. Once she made her way over to Brianna and Monet, Brianna had pulled out a $50 bill. “Brianna that’s a lot of money, are you trying to get a wife?” Monet laughed at her joke. Brianna handed the bill to the taller performer, who evidently saw the amount and knew Brianna wanted more. She pulled herself down, still staying in beat with the music. Brianna can feel her face heat up as the blonde grasps onto her shoulders and grinds her pussy against her own, straddling Brianna. They lace of her costume felt so good against Brianna.

_Tonight I’m living in a fantasy  
My own little nasty world_

She ran a finger over Brianna’s lip, like a sign that what just happened wasn’t over. She left her and continued to out dance any other girl in the club. The sight of her hips swaying and the feeling Brianna got when she tore off her bra to reveal two red pasties made Brianna want so much more. So it was no wonder that when the song ended, Brianna found a way to get backstage to the girl. Backstage was outside the club where another girl was smoking a cigarette.

“Show’s over. Go home. Bye.” the cigarette- holding performer remarked.  
“Did you come back for more? Because I don’t do that. I’m not a hooker.”  
Brianna was used to rejection but it was way different coming from this girl.  
“Sorry, you were really good tonight. What’s your name?”  
“Aquaria.”  
“You’re very beautiful aquaria; you could be a model or a muse. What are you doing in this hellhole?”  
This left aquaria stunned.  
“I’m only working my way up to what you think of me. What did you say your name was?”  
“Brianna.”  
“Well, Brianna, if you liked me so much you’d buy me dinner. I haven’t eaten all day.”  
“I’d love to, when will you be done?”  
“I just need to change, I’ll meet you outside.”


End file.
